elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Puppy Cave
The Puppy Cave is a Danger Level 2 dungeon to the east of Vernis. It has four levels. It is different from other dungeons in that each level is randomly generated upon entry, which means that any items left in the Puppy Cave will be removed from play as soon as you leave a level (including items dropped upon your own death). You are also guaranteed a steady stream of monsters to fight as you explore the place. Because of the constantly regenerating nature of the dungeon, it makes an ideal place for skill grinding and item hunting at low levels. The 4th floor in particular has a high chance of spawning Wizards of Elea, who usually come equipped with engagement jewelry, which they drop upon death. This is an optional dungeon, only needed to be explored to complete the quest of the same name. Puppy's Cave Quest Puppy cave Lv4 From: the dog lover, Vernis, northernmost house on the east side. Reward: Cooler Box, 2500 Gold, 2 Platinum Task: Enter the Puppy Cave. On the fourth and final level, you will find the little dog. If you talk to Poppy and do not have a full party, you will get the option to take him along. Return to the dog lover with Poppy in your party to complete the quest. Journal updates * Quest accepted: Rilian of Vernis asked me to find her puppy named poppy in the puppy's cave located east of Vernis. Loot * Anything found inside the Puppy Cave. Strategies This quest requires you have at least one slot in your party, and a leash makes it much easier to complete. The pets waiting in town count too: if you have enough pets to fill your party, even if you are not using them currently, you won't be able to complete the quest until you get rid of some. Note that Poppy will not be killed by the local monsters until after he joins your party. You can take advantage of this by clearing the area on the bottom floor before talking to Poppy. Return Poppy to Rilian the dog lover in Vernis to finish the quest. You cannot use a scroll of escape to leave the dungeon with Poppy; you must walk back (remember that the earlier floors will respawn full of monsters when you come back). If Poppy dies before you return to Rilian, you can return to the 4th level of the Puppy Cave to regenerate Poppy. Exploit * If you die while Poppy is in your party, the dog will teleport with you to your house. Dialogue Quest offer Oh no, Poppy has disappeared again... He probably got lost in that cave again. Now what do I do, Papa is too busy to deal with this... Oh, Adventurer, go and find Poppy for me. Poppy? He's my puppy, and my best friend. * Leave it to me. Great! I'm sure he's lost in that cave he always plays in. The cave is just outside the east side of town. Thanks in advance. ** (Talk to her again) Where's poppy ? * Bye bye. Poppy... Complete Poppy you're safeI Thank you adventurer, you can have this... Return Hello there! Etymology * Rescue the Cute Dog for the quest. * Puppy Cave for the dungeon. Category:Quests Category:Vernis Category:North Tyris